The present disclosure relates to variable cycle gas turbine engines, and more particularly to an annular airflow control system therefor.
Variable cycle gas turbine engines power aircraft over a range of operating conditions yet achieve countervailing objectives such as high specific thrust and low fuel consumption. The variable cycle gas turbine engine essentially alters a bypass ratio during flight to match requirements. This facilitates efficient performance over a broad range of altitudes and flight conditions to generate high thrust for high-energy maneuvers yet optimize fuel efficiency for cruise and loiter.
Variable cycle gas turbine engines require an effective actuation system to vary the cycle of a third stream bypass airflow to operate the engine at various cycle points.